


Your Friend's Hot Mom Seduces You Right Infront Of Him

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [24]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cuckolding?, Cum All Over My Face, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facial, Hair Pulling, Hard fuck, Horny, Ignore Him, MILF, Making My Son Watch, My Son Is Jealous, Seduction, Showing Off, a bit rough, blowjob, doggystyle, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your friend brought you over to his house and his very hot mom greets you and then eventually just hangs out with you two. She's acting a little strange, she seems like she is showing off to you and stuff.. not that you mind though, right? Later on, things become even more strange and better for you as she doesn't care anymore and start straight up seducing you, right infront of her jealous son..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Your Friend's Hot Mom Seduces You Right Infront Of Him

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

Oh hi honey. Did you bring someone over?

Oh it's you.. I remember you! How's it going? Everything smooth? Everything fine? 

Yea? What about your school? All good too? 

Good, I'm glad you're doing okay then. Come on boys, come in, come in.

Don't forget to lock the door though.

[Pause]

So, what you guys up to huh? You're gonna watch some movies? Play games?

No? So what, you guys just.. gonna hang out and stuff?

Well.. do you need anything? I can make some tea, some coffee.. or..

No? We also have beers.

Yup, they're in the fridge. All nice and cold and ready.

You don't want that neither.. hmm..

Huh? What's that honey?

What do you mean why am I here? I'm-

I'm just trying to be nice.. hey, you don't mind me sitting here with you guys, right?

See? Your friend doesn't mind. Maybe *you* should leave.

[Giggle]

Seriously doe, I think your little friend likes me more than he likes you. Ain't that right?

[Chuckle] Of course he won't say that but.. I can tell.

[Quiet/whisper] Psst, don't worry about my son, he gets weird when I talk to his other friends too.

Huh? Oh, I wasn't saying anything to him, not at all.

[Giggle]

Why don't you just relax, you're making yourself look ridiculous right now.

I'm really sorry for my son, I don't know what has gotten into him. He's usually a good boy.

[Quiet/Whisper] I think he's a little jealous too.

[Chuckle]

What.

No I wasn't talking to him about you again?

What did I say then?

Oh.. [Chuckle]

But isn't that true doe? Aren't you jealous?

Be honest darling.. you hate to watch your friend look at me the way he does. And you hate to see that I like it.

Oh yea, I do.. if you couldn't tell already..

[Whisper] That's why I unbuttoned my shirt earlier for you..

[Chuckle]

I can't help it honey.. I just.. I love when my beauty is appreciated..

Mmm plus.. your friend is kinda hot himself too, not gonna lie..

[Giggle]

See? Look at you.. so jealous!

[Giggle]

Ah, that's so cute..

My poor little son.. can't stand his hot mommy being appreciated as a woman..

You know, you should just.. get used to it. It's normal for your friends to look at me.

I'm sure your friend *and* even *you* will agree that.. I'm really fucking hot.

You can't expect your friend to just ignore me? Especially when I'm showing off for him like this?

Mmm.. hey, I bet you love these titties don't you..

[Soft moan] Now.. if only this bra wasn't in a way..

[Giggle]

There you go again with your jealousy honey..

I'm not doing anything wrong.. I'm just..

I just.. mmm I can't resist..

[Moan] I gotta squeeze my tits together and.. touch my body..

[Moan] Your friend is just.. doing something to me..

And it makes me..

[Moan] Wanna do something with him..

Like what? Well, what you think? Just look at me..

[Moan] I suddenly just got so fucking horny..

Mmm how about you huh? Am I making your dick hard?

[Moan with a half chuckle] Shut up son..

Mmm.. tell me.. have you ever thought about.. fucking me? Your friend's hot mom?

[Moan and a chuckle]

Ignore my son.. just answer the question..

Do you want to fuck me?

[Moan] Yea? Well.. why don't you just.. show me what you got then huh?

[Chuckle]

Relax darling.. it's your best friend.. don't you want him to have fun?

[Chuckle] Whatever.. I don't really care about what you think..

I want your friend.. so badly..

[Moan] Come on baby, pull that cock out for me..

[Moan] Oh yea.. look at that..

Mmm such a nice cock..

Look honey, look how hard your friend is for me..

[Moan] How can I not just.. take care of that?

What do you want me to do wth it huh?

You want me to suck it?

[Moan]

Honey, seriously, one more word, and I'll kick you out of this fucking room. And then I'll put you on house arrest.

Just because you're 18, doesn't mean you can just disrespect me like that and keep on interrupting me. Got it?

You're gonna watch me suck that cock now..

Mmm c'mere baby, lie down on the couch and relax for me..

Mhm, just like that..

Lemme take this bra off for you..

Ah, there we go.. you like em? They're perfect, aren't they?

[Chuckle] Mmm..

Okay, lemme lie down between your legs..

Hey, are you watching us honey?

[Chuckle] Cause it's about to fucking go down..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm you taste pretty good..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Huh?

Oh it's fine.. yea, don't worry.. my son is jealous but.. he will understand, I know he will.

I mean cause.. what were you supposed to do? Say no to me? [Chuckle]

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

You know, this is one of my biggest fantasies..

Doing it with one of my son's hot friends.. while he's watching.. and getting really mad and jealous..

Oh yea, I'm a naughty mommy.. aren't I sweetie?

[Chuckle]

[Continue blowjob for a little while]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm I don't wanna wait anymore.. I need you to take me..

Mhm, do me right infront of my son, come on.

Yes yes sweetie, it's happening.. your hot mommy is gonna get fucked good..

Are you watching? We're gonna do the doggy position..

[Chuckle] He's so fucking pissed.. come on, stick it right in and just *fuck* me like you always wanted to..

Mhm, I want it, come on.. give it to me..

[Moan] Oh fuck, yea..

[Moan] Go deeper..

[Moan] Oh yes, lemme feel that cock baby, lemme feel it..

[Moan] Oh my god..

Honey look, he's fully inside of me..

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Ok, come on, take me.. don't tease me..

[Continous moaning/panting from now on, optional fucking sounds]

Oh yes honey, it's happening..

Your mommy is getting *fucked*..

And you can't do anything about it..

[Chuckle]

[Continous moaning/panting for a little bit, optional fucking sounds]

Come on now, you can do it harder..

Yea, just make that cunt yours, fuck me harder..

[More intense moaning/panting for a little bit, optional fucking sounds]

Mmm just like that, don't stop..

I bet you thought about fucking me like this many times, haven't you..

Mmm yea, but my son was always in the way huh..

[Chuckle]

Don't worry, he won't be in our way anymore..

[Moan] From now on, we're going to fuck whenever we want..

Oh yea, this won't be the only time darling, don't have hopes..

[Moan] Even if you two stop being friends, I'm *still* going to let him fuck me whenever he wants..

Mmm and you know what? I think ima do it with all your other friends too..

I bet you would just *love* that..

[Chuckle]

Hey, grab my hair.. 

Mhm, pull it a little.. I like it a bit rough..

[Continue moaning/panting for a little while, optional fucking sounds]

Do you feel like you're getting close for me?

Yea? Where do you wanna finish baby?

You can do it anywhere you want?

Where I want it? Mmm..

Do it on my face..

Yea, all over my face..

I know my son will love to see that.. 

[Continue moaning/panting for a little bit longer, optional fucking sounds]

Come on baby, lemme get on my knees for you..

Stroke that cock until you bust that nut for me..

I need you to cover my face with that cum..

Mhm, I want it baby.. I need it..

[Moan] I need that big, fat load from you..

Give it to me all over my face.. just shoot for me..

Mhm, are you watching darling? Your friend is about to make a complete mess out of me..

Come on baby.. do it..

Cum for me.. cum for me..

In 1..

2..

And.. 3! Come on, cover my face! Give me that load!

[Give sexy sounds in response for a little bit, taking all of that loadand enjoying it]

Mmm there you go..

Such a nice load..

Look honey.. look what your friend did to me..

Look how *pretty* my face looks with all that fucking cum..

[Giggle]

Mmm.. maybe I should give my son a kiss now, what do you think?

[Giggle]

Nah, I'm kidding.. I don't wanna be *that* cruel now..

Mmm c'mere.. lemme make sure I got every last drop out of that cock..

[Slow, gentle sucking for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. delicious..

[Giggle]


End file.
